


Memento audere numquam

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Paz. En medio de la guerra. Era todo lo que quería, e iba a dejar de ir en contra de todos lo que trataban de defender Hogwarts, porque aún yo era de la parte mala, era como si trataran de proteger a mí también.





	Memento audere numquam

**Memento Audere Numquam**

(Recuerda de nunca osar)

  1. ** Un sueño**

Mire afuera de la ventada.

Nada ya parecía lo mismo.

El mundo parecía más... _gris_, en una manera. Gris, y yo estaba al lado de los que lo habían manchado, arruinado, hecho irreconocible.

Pensé al año precedente, pues a ello antes de ese.

Cuando toda estaba tan malditamente simple, cuando no estaba perseguido por responsabilidades, amenazas, miedo.

Suspiré. Esa noche, había tenido la enésima pesadilla.

Muerte y destrucción.

Esa pesadilla que no iba a tardar a volverse en realidad.

Mientras yo me quedaba esperando, creyendo que me habría sido conceso de vuelta el lujo de conocer sueños. _El_ sueño.

Lo de atenuar ese gris asfixiante.

En vez, solo había pesadillas.

  1. ** Un alma**

Creía que me sería gustado.

El viaje hacia Hogwarts, finalmente sin sangres sucios a bordo.

Lo había apreciado, de verdad.

Hasta que me había parecido normal, hasta que me había podido convencer que toda esa situación fuera determinada por naturaleza.

Hasta que no habían llegado los Mortífagos, Mortífagos como mí, buscando Potter.

No estaba preocupado por su destino. Solo me preguntaba cómo podía ignorar las señales de la guerra inminente.

Porque no podía. Porque iba a llegar y yo no tenía nada para que luchar.

Ni siquiera mi alma, la que Dumbledore había tratado de salvar.

Que se había perdido, incluso en los gestos que no había tenido el coraje de realizar.

  1. ** Un premio**

_Pues… no sé. Sí, podría ser._

Sí. Podría. Ser.

Las únicas palabras que he tenido éxito de pronunciar.

Sin tomar partido, nunca. Sin creer a la llamada del deber ni a ello, mucho más lábil pero presente, de la consciencia.

_Podría ser._

Sin condenarlos ni absolverlos.

Privándome del premio de ser yo a reconocerlos, privando mi familia del premio del honor, el mismo que nunca había podido mantener, y que no ero capaz de volver a ellos.

Me fue, porque los cobardes no soportan la vista de su vileza. Y, tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo.

Miedo de ese premio que había tan deseado y nunca había merecido.

  1. ** Un fin **

Sobrevivir, sobrevivir, sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir, cuando casi habíamos llegado el final.

Sobrevivir, porque ningún de nosotros merecía todo esto.

Porque estaba horriblemente fácil atacar cuando no se era atacados.

Crabbe era muerto, y yo había agitado la bandera blanca. Me había desmayado contra una pared, teatro de mi vergüenza, casi llegando a rogar de ser dejado en paz.

_Paz. _En medio de la guerra. Era todo lo que quería, e iba a dejar de ir en contra de todos lo que trataban de defender Hogwarts, porque aún yo era de la parte mala, era como si trataran de proteger a mí también.

_Sobrevivir. _

Había logrado mi fin.

¿Pero a qué precio?


End file.
